En Otra vida
by rosa.negra.c
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando el amor de tu vida se fue? ¿Qué hacer cuando lo único que quieres es estar a su lado? ¿Y si el destino se cruzó? SasuSaku/ Lo hacía- murmuro- pero no pude- susurro- vi una de tus cosas tiradas aquí y no pude Sakura- susurro- no puedo…- hablo y un silencio fue sustituido por un fuerte ruido ¡Crack! Sonó y no, no era el corazón de ninguno de los dos - !Sasuke!


**_H_**_ola la verdad no tengo excusas para tanto tiempo de mi ida, han pasado muchas cosas, se perdió mi otro fics que escribía, el pc se hecho a perder y perdí todo_

_lo que tenía y no me ha vuelto esa inspiración, de verdad lo siento. _

_Tengo muy poco tiempo con la U y no me volvío la inspiración con ese fics, a pesar de que trato, por eso decidí subir este, a veces vuelve mi inspiración y puedo volver a escribir algunos fics. _

_Hoy es un One-shoots y, espero les guste mucho, esta basada en una canción de Katy Perry, ojalá la escuchen mientras leen ( the one that got away) _

_Un beso para todas. _

* * *

><p>Sakura era una mujer de casi cuarenta años, para ser exacta, de treinta y seis años , tenía el pelo rosa, una figura bastante torneada y delicada, y unos ojos color jade bastante "opacos", era una mujer de clase alta gracias a la compañía que ella y su marido habían emprendido en el mundo empresarial.<p>

Su marido, Takuma Onizaki, era un hombre pelirrojo de treinta y nueve años, poseía unos ojos marrones con profunda decepción y una sonrisa forzada, era un empresario importante, al igual que un renombrado abogado de la ciudad.

Ambos vivían en una gran casa, una casa que muchos llamarían ideal, una casa amplia, con un enorme patio y llena de fotos de la familia Onizaki Haruno, pero la realidad era muy distinta.

.

.

Takuma estaba sentado en el gran comedor, solo, para variar, comiendo la cena que había dejado Sakura en el congelador, estaba con la cabeza baja, esto era un desastre, un maldito desastre, pero no podía culparla, había sido él quien había partido esta relación, no ella.

Unos minutos, al masticar su lasaña, escucho a Sakura entrar por la puerta grande, dejo el tenedor en la mesa y se levanto, ella había salido como cada noche, y en especial cada noche como esta, se dirigió al pasillo- ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto con la mirada perdida en sus jades fríos e inundados de dolor

Bien- respondió la mujer subiendo por las escaleras hacia su habitación- estaré en la cama- susurro y él observo la hora, 21.30, muy temprano o muy tarde, no lo sabía pero tan solo asintió.

Sakura abrió la puerta de su habitación, saco sus tacos y dejo la cartera tirada por allí, tantos años habían pasado y aún dolía, dolía como la primera vez que lo sintió, aún lloraba y sollozaba y, aún por las noches lo nombraba, _Sasuke._

_**.**_

_**Fue en el verano después de la Secundaria **_

_**Cuando nos conocimos por primera vez…**_

_**.**_

_**F**__lash __**B**__lack*_

_Sakura apenas tenía 17 años cuando conoció a Sasuke Uchiha, un muchacho de 19 años, amigo de Naruto, de su amigo de infancia, ambos habían ido con ella a las vacaciones que habían planeado sus padres y los padres de Naruto a la playa, habían acabado las clases y todos merecían un descanso. _

_Sakura-Chan- hablo Naruto- él es mi amigo Sasuke Uchiha, vive a unas cuadras de nosotros, pero estudia en la Universidad al igual que yo- hablo un pelirrubio entusiasmado _

_El pelinegro la observo de pies a cabeza, haciendo que la pequeña se sonrojara- Hmp- "saludo" el ónix dándose la media vuelta a la casa de Naruto- buscare mis cosas- hablo mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos. _

_Sakura lo miro confusa, lo que el pelirrubio noto- No te preocupes Sakura-Chan, Sasuke-teme es así- hablo dando una pequeña sonrisa _

_Si- susurro- ¿irá en la camioneta con nosotros?- pregunto la pelirrosadaa _

_No Sakura-Chan, yo y él iremos en su auto- hablo Naruto- pero nos veremos allá ¡Deberás!- grito mientras corría al auto de Sasuke que le esperaba- ¡ Te vemos allá!- grito con una sonrisa _

_Sakura comprendió, entonces, que era el inicio de algo. _

_**F**__in __**F**__lash __**B**__lack__*****_

_**.**_

_**Nos besamos en tu Mustage**_

_**Escuchando a Radiohead**_

_**.**_

La Haruno abrió su closet y saco una gran caja azul, _su _color favorito, allí observo un cd's de "Radiohead", una gran capa de tristeza inundo sus ojos, allí estaba su letra, sus palabras _"Siempre recuerda que fue con esta música que nuestros labios se rozaron, S.U" _

_**F**__lash __**B**__lack*_

_(Cuando estuviste aquí antes, no podía mirarte a los ojos, eres como un ángel…)_

_Habían pasado dos semanas desde la llegada a la playa, Sasuke y Sakura habían tenido bastantes encuentros cercanos últimamente. El Uchiha se dio cuenta que, la pelirrosa no era la niña inocente que todos admiraban, que tenía un lado oscuro y secreto que no todos tenían derecho a observar, y eso, eso le encantaba, porque era él, el único de observar a esa Sakura._

_(Tu piel me hace llorar, flotas como una pluma en un mundo precioso, desearía ser especial, tú eres tan jodidamente especial…) _

_Sasuke estaba en su mustage, era de noche y tenía pensado salir a tomar por algún bar, solo, como siempre, entonces golpearon uno de los vidrios de su automóvil- Sakura- susurro, la chica subió al lado del copiloto. _

_¿Dónde vas Sasuke-kun?- pregunto la muchacha con un brillo en sus ojos _

_Hmp, no seas curiosa Sakura- dijo de manera arrogante y fría- no vaya a ser que tu familia se dé cuenta como es la princesita de casa- hablo mirándole fijamente_

_Me gustas Sasuke-kun- susurro de pronto la muchacha acercándose a él_

_Sasuke la miro con una media sonrisa y termino de acercarse a la chica rozando sus labios rosas. _

_(Pero soy un desgraciado, soy un bicho raro, ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí?, yo no pertenezco aquí, no me importa si me duele…)_

_Y tú a mi Sakura- susurro besándole apasionadamente. _

_**F**__in __**F**__lash __**B**__lack* _

Sakura sintió una lagrima caer por su mejilla, con Sasuke habían pasado la gran parte de su vida juntos, era a _él_ quien ella quería, era a _él_ quien necesitaba día a día, y dolía, dolía que él ya no estuviera a su lado.

_**.**_

_**Y en mi cumpleaños número dieciocho **_

_**Nos hicimos tatuajes iguales…**_

_**.**_

Sakura observaba fotografías y distintos escritos que tenía junto a _él_, no podía dejar de observar su tatuaje, lo tenía en su muñeca, eran dos "S" juntas, claro, Sasuke y Sakura, no podía olvidarlo, aunque quisiera.

_**.**_

_**Solíamos robarles licor a tus padres y subir a la azotea**_

_**Para hablar de nuestro futuro como si tuviéramos algún **_

_**Indicio…**_

_**.**_

_**F**__lash __**B**__lack*_

_Sasuke estás loco- hablo la pelirrosa riendo mientras tomaba Ron, estaban en la azotea de la casa del Uchiha, ninguno de sus padres estaban en casa- tus padres algún día se darán cuenta- susurro _

_Hn, claro- dijo el ónix, mientras dejaba de beber- pero para esa fecha Sakura, estaremos casados, con una gran casa y al menos cuatro hijos- hablo el Uchiha _

_Sakura río sonrojada, tanto por el alcohol, como por la proposición "inocente" de su novio- ¿Quién te dijo que tendríamos cuatro hijos Sa-su-ke?- susurro coquetamente la muchacha_

_Hm, Sakura, no te hagas de rogar ahora- hablo tomándole de la cintura y apegándole a él- sabes que no te resistes a mis encantos- hablo besándole el cuello _

_Ah, Sasuke- gimió levemente la muchacha _

_Entonces está decidido- murmuro él en su cuello- matrimonio, casa y cuatro Uchihas más- la pelirrosa río-Te Amo…-susurro el muchacho pelinegro _

_**F**__in __**F**__lash __**B**__lack* _

_**.**_

_**Nunca planeamos que un día yo **_

_**Te perdería**_

_**Y en otra vida, desearía ser tu chica **_

_**Para mantener nuestras promesas **_

_**De ser solo nosotros, en contra del mundo **_

_**. **_

Las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar, sus jades opacos con capas de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, Sakura no aguanto el dolor y se levanto del suelo cerrando la habitación con llave, la ojijade no paraba de llorar y temblar- ¿Por qué Sasuke? ¿Por qué? – susurro molesta y dolida

_**. **_

_**Y en otra vida desearía hacer que te quedes **_

_**Para que de ese modo, no tener que decir **_

_**Que fuiste el único que tuvo que irse **_

_**El único que tuvo que irse **_

_**. **_

Camino hacia su cama y se sentó allí, quería dormir, dormir en un sueño profundo y no despertar más, estaba cansada, era una lucha diaria y ya no quería luchar más.

_**.**_

_**Yo era tu June y tú mi Johnny Cash **_

_**Nunca íbamos a estar el uno sin el otro**_

_**A veces te echo de menos, **_

_**Por eso pongo esos Discos **_

_**.**_

Me lo prometiste Uchiha- susurro desbastada- ¿No crees que es mucho para mí?- hablo- tantosdías sin ti- se acurruco en la cama, mientras se tapaba con un chal- te necesito tanto- susurro

_**.**_

_**Alguien dijo que te habías borrado tu tatuaje**_

_**En el centro de la ciudad cantando the blues **_

_**Es hora de hacerle frente a la música **_

_**Ya no soy más tu musa**_

_**.**_

_**F**__lash __**B**__lack* _

_Sakura estaba sentada en la entrada del departamento, era de madrugada y esperaba a Sasuke, quien entraba en silencio a casa, la muchacha encendió la luz y le miro- ¿Dónde estabas Sasuke?- pregunto- ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo? _

_El Uchiha le miro y sonrió de lado- Vamos Sakura, tranquilízate, solo salí un rato- dijo mirando sus jades- no me digas que dudaras después de seis años juntos- hablo el ónix acercándose a ella _

_Sakura le miro negando derrotada, pero con su mirada fija en la muñeca del chico, sí, allí estaba el tatuaje, aun estaba, pero mentía porque su aroma era distinto, tal vez el amor estaba muriendo, tal vez estaba cambiando, quizás ella ya no era la misma, o tal vez, ya no eran los mismos. _

_Amor- susurro el azabache, sorprendiendo a la chica- vamos a la cama ¿si?- pregunto dulcemente dando un casto beso en los labios de su chica _

_Sakura acepto el beso tomando la mano y yendo a la cama- Te Amo- le susurro él a lo que ella solo le abrazo. _

_**F**__in __**F**__lash__** B**__lack* _

_**.**_

_**Y en otra vida, desearía ser tu chica **_

_**Para mantener nuestras promesas **_

_**De ser solo nosotros, en contra del mundo **_

_**.**_

Estaba afligida en la cama llorando, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir, cada una de ellas era más dolorosa que la anterior, en eso sintió la puerta y detrás la voz de su marido- Tuve que buscar las llaves de repuesto- susurro él, ella no contesto- amor- susurro- ¿Necesitas algo?- pregunto Takuma

No- susurro ella- déjame sola, por favor Takuma- hablo ella, él miro su alrededor lleno de objetos de alguien que le robaba el sueño a su esposa, a pesar de todo, el jamás sería dueño de su corazón

Estaré en la pieza de visitas- murmuro él- Lo bueno es que ni Sasuke ni Akira están- hablo refiriéndose a sus gemelos pre-adolescentes y saliendo de la habitación, haciendo que Sakura suspirara entre tanto dolor.

_**. **_

_**Y en otra vida desearía hacer que te quedes **_

_**Para que de ese modo, no tener que decir **_

_**Que fuiste el único que tuvo que irse **_

_**El único que tuvo que irse **_

_**El único…**_

_**. **_

_**F**__lash __**B**__lack* _

_Los días habían pasado y las cosas entre Sakura y Sasuke no mejoraban, Sasuke se encerraba en su computadora y los trabajos en la compañía de publicidad, era fotógrafo y a su vez, empresario, pero su mayor pasión era la fotografía. _

_Esa tarde había fotografiado a Sakura en distintas situaciones, y las estaba revelando a la "manera antigua", en agua, dejándolas secar, estaba con una media sonrisa pegado en su arte, cuando la ojijade entro y le miro hablándole de millones de cosas, él no respondía, molesta tomo las fotos y las rompió, así como tiro el agua al suelo, él la miro _

_¡Estoy harta de esto Sasuke!- hablo, más bien grito molesta- ¡soy yo quien lleva la responsabilidad de esta relación, no tomas nada en serio¡_

_El no dijo nada y tomo sus cosas saliendo del departamento, la ojijade solo se sentó en el suelo llorando y mirando las fotografías ya reveladas, comprendió todo, era ella y siempre lo fue, no había nadie más para él _

_**F**__in __**F**__lash __**B**__lack*_

_**.**_

_**Tengo todo este dinero, sin embargo, **_

_**No puedo comprarme una máquina del tiempo **_

_**No**_

_**No puedo remplazarte por un millón **_

_**De anillos, No **_

_**. **_

Y no le importaba tener una de las más famosas empresas, no le servían de nada, ¿Para qué?, había cumplido su sueño, por él, para él, no le interesaba tener tanta ropa, anillos y zapatos, jamás los había querido, solo lo quería a él y con dolor lo aceptaba, porque no quería dañar a Takuma, lo quería, era el padre de sus gemelos, o al menos, él los había criado, pero no lo amaba, y él siempre lo supo.

_**.**_

_**Debí haberte dicho lo **_

_**Que significabas para mí **_

_**Porque ahora estoy pagando **_

_**El precio**_

_**.**_

El sol alumbraba la habitación de Sakura, quien estaba vestida con un vestido y un abrigo negro, a pesar del sol, las mañanas aun eran frías hasta el mediodía. Se había maquillado como él siempre la veía.

_**.**_

_**Y en otra vida, desearía ser tu chica **_

_**Para mantener nuestras promesas **_

_**De ser solo nosotros, en contra del mundo **_

_**.**_

Sakura bajo por las escaleras, tomo las llaves de casa y de su auto, salió de casa camino hacia la carretera.

_**. **_

_**Y en otra vida desearía hacer que te quedes **_

_**Para que de ese modo, no tener que decir **_

_**Que fuiste el único que tuvo que irse **_

_**El único que tuvo que irse **_

_**. **_

_**F**__lash __**B**__lack*_

_Habían pasado unas horas sin saber donde estaba Sasuke, no respondía sus llamadas, ni tampoco la llamaba, ¿Es qué acaso todo había terminado? _

_Sasuke- susurro mirando por la ventana con la esperanza que le llamara, entonces como si la magia existiera su celular sonó. _

_Sakura lo tomo rápidamente- Sasuke- respondió- ¿Dónde estás? _

_Camino por la carretera Sakura- hablo él, la ojijade inundo sus ojos con lagrimas_

_¿Te marchabas Sasuke?- susurro ella _

_Lo hacía- murmuro- pero no pude- susurro- vi una de tus cosas tiradas aquí y no pude Sakura- susurro- no puedo…- hablo y un silencio fue sustituido por un fuerte ruido _

_¡Crack! Sonó y no, no era el corazón de ninguno de los dos_

_¡Sasuke!- grito- ¡Sasuke estás ahí! ¡Contesta por favor!- grito desesperada- no te vayas- susurro.-_

_**F**__in __**F**__lash __**B**__lack* _

Sakura lloraba mientras conducía, ya eran 13 años desde aquella llamada, desde aquel día y aún era difícil continuar con su vida.

Se había graduado como abogada y luego de fotógrafo, sus hijos tenían tres años cuando conoció a Takuma en la Universidad, él estudiaba Derecho, mientras ella cuidaba a sus hijos y estudiaba. Ella no quería a ningún hombre cerca de ella, pero Takuma había sabido llegar a su alma.

_**F**__lash __**B**__lack*_

_Cuando llego allí era demasiado tarde había una ambulancia y un auto, seguramente alguna familia que había pasado por allí, bajo del auto y corrió rápidamente. _

_Señorita no puede pasar- dijo un oficial tomándole del brazo _

_¡Déjenme!- grito zafándose y corriendo al cuerpo del Uchiha, en la camilla sin vida- Mi amor – susurro- mi amor, no me dejes, no puedo estar sin ti- susurro- ¡Sasuke!- grito zamarreando su cuerpo- Te necesito- susurro- te necesitamos- hablo mientras lloraba_

_**F**__in __**F**__lash __**B**__lack* _

_**. **_

_**Y en otra vida desearía hacer que te quedes **_

_**Para que de ese modo, no tener que decir **_

_**Que fuiste el único que tuvo que irse **_

_**.**_

Sakura estaciono el auto y camino hacia donde estaba colocada la anima que había colocado, sus ojos estaban hinchados- te necesito Sasuke- susurro- te extraño- hablo

_**.**_

_**El único que tuvo que irse **_

_**. **_

Sakura camino hacia una baranda que había allí y miro el horizonte- Sasuke- murmuro, entonces un frío paso en su cuerpo, pudo sentir como si enfrente lo tuviera, con sus ónix, esos que amaba tanto mirándole, mientras tomaba su mano- Te Amo- murmuro

"Sasuke" solo sonrío de lado y "apretó" su mano. Él también la amaba y lo haría siempre, jamás la había dejado de amar y siempre estaría a su lado.

* * *

><p><em>Espero les haya gustado mucho chicas! <em>_  
><em>

_Ojalá me dejen un comentario _

_y no me maten. _

_Nos vemos _


End file.
